The Little, Little lord (Kuroshitsuji fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: When Ciel wakes up one night to find that he has been turned into a five year old, he and Sebastian have to find a way to get around the various problems his usual life ,coupled with being an infant, brings. NO YAOI. VERY FLUFFY. LOTS OF CRYING YOUNG CIEL. MAY BE SPANKING IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. The story begins: broken bones

The little, little lord

Ciel woke up with a jolt. He looked around. If he remembered correctly he hadn't had a nightmare, so why had he woken up? It was dark outside still as well. Ciel swung his legs over the side of the bed. But they didn't touch the floor like usual. Ciel glared at the floor as if it would rise to meet his short legs dangling over the edge of the bed under his intense gaze. Much to his dismay, nothing happened. Ciel sighed and pushed himself off of the bed. When he hit the ground he turned to face the bed. It was level with his head. Ciel gasped and fell back with this, smacking his wrist against his bedside table. "Owwwwww!" he whined, fighting back the urge to cry. What was wrong with him today?! First, he woke up in the middle of the night, then he shrunk and now he wanted to cry over something as petty as hitting his wrist! it did hurt a lot though...

Ciel looked up from the bruise forming on his wrist. Everything looked bigger than him. It was like he was in wonderland. He gulped and walked over to the full length mirror. What he saw made him scream. There was a five year old boy in the mirror, instead of a thirteen year old one that he was used to seeing. A strange sense of nostalgia washed over him as old childish instincts, which he had once locked away in the back of his mind, told him to cry. "AHHHHHHH, SEBASTIAN!" he cried. As per usual, the demon butler was there within seconds. He stood staring, his mouth open, for a moment. Even he was at a loss for words. Then he realized that his master was crying. He kneeled down and hugged the little boy tightly. "It's alright now" he said before being interrupted by Ciel screaming "NO IT'S NOT, THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT AT ALL!". Sebastian sighed and hugged the boy tighter, his parental instincts telling him to scoop the boy up in his arms. "Master please calm down, you'll get a headache" Sebastian said as the boy cried into his shirt. Ciel looked up, his eyes the size of saucers and sniffling. Sebastian chuckled at the cute little child. " What are we going to do with you, hmm? My little, little lord" he said tickling Ciel under the chin. Ciel giggled and swatted him away. Feeling a bit better he asked "What happened to me?" his eyes enlarging. Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sorry my little, little lord, but I do not know"

Ciel pouted adorably. "Stop calling me that" he said. Sebastian nodded. "I'm sorry my litt- my lord" he said teasingly. Ciel would usually have slapped Sebastian for his incompetence, but that seemed a bit of a mean thing to do now, so he just frowned. Sebastian chuckled. " Do you want to get in bed now?" he asked rubbing Ciel's back. Ciel shook his head. "No, I want to stay here" he said leaning forward and laying on Sebastian's chest, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking it. Sebastian sighed and went and sat in a chair in the corner of the room, with Ciel still in his arms. Tiny Ciel curled into a ball and shuffled close to Sebastian, who smiled. "Are you sure? You don't want to get in bed?" he said. Ciel shook his head again. Sebastian nodded. "Alright, you want to stay in my arms all night?". He didn't get an answer this time, as the little lord had fallen asleep. "I'll take that as a yes".

The next morning Ciel found himself in Sebastian's arms. He giggled when he looked up to see Sebastian asleep, with his head hanging back and his mouth wide open, snoring. "Sebastian? Hellooooo?" he said giggling when Sebastian looked up groggily. "Huh? Oh! master, I apologize. I didn't think I would fall asleep" he said sheepishly. Ciel giggled again. "It's okay. I don't mind" he laughed. Sebastian stared at him blankly. Ciel was laughing? Ciel looked up at Sebastian confusedly. "What is it?" he said. Sebastian shook his head. "oh, uh...Don't worry" he said smiling. Ciel climbed off of Sebastian, who was staring at Ciel intently. He looked about five and positively adorable. "Master, may I ask how old you think you are?" he asked. Ciel turned, suddenly serious. "Well, judging by memory, I am five years old" he said putting a hand on his chin. Sebastian didn't know if he meant to do it, but Ciel pouted in thought. "I don't know how I am going to appear in front of the servants so, you'll have to sneak me down to my study". Sebastian nodded. "Should I ask the servants to stay in the kitchen while you go to the study?" he asked. Ciel nodded. "Yes, do not let them see me until I am back to normal". Sebastian walked over to the wardrobe and got Ciel's clothes out for the day. He looked at them and then realized they would be way to big. "Erm master?" he asked Ciel who was kneeling on the floor with his arms crossed on the window sill. He turned and smiled. "yah?". Sebastian put Ciel's clothes on the bed. "These will be too big for you so, do you have any clothes from when you were five?" he asked. Ciel sighed. "No. Whatever was left from when I has young ,burnt with the old manor" he said turning back to the window. Sebastian sighed, and then remembered something. "Master, I could modify your clothes to fit you. You could only have a few things though. And you'll have to rewear some clothes" he said. Ciel nodded. "Yeah, ok". Sebastian picked out three outfits and walked to the door. "I will be back as soon as possible Master. Please just stay here until I am done". Ciel nodded again. He seemed a bit quiet. "Master are you alright? your being very quiet" Ciel was staring at his wrist, and then glanced over. "I'm fine, don't worry" he said and smiled. Sebastian nodded and left.

Once Sebastian got to his room, he got out a sewing box he had under his bed. He got out a pair of scissors, a roll of thread and a needle. He cut the shirts down to Ciel's size ,which he could estimate accurately by looking at him, and then sewed the cut up ends together so the shirt would fit Ciel properly. He proceeded to do this with the other two shirts and the rest of Ciel's outfits. When he was done (of which he was in ten minuets) he walked back up to Ciel's room. When he opened the door, he saw Ciel spread out on his bed asleep. Sebastian chuckled. "Master? I have finished modifying your clothes". Ciel opened his eyes ,slowly, and lifted his head up. "Huh? what are you talking about?". Sebastian chuckled again. "You said to modify your clothes to fit you, remember?". Ciel raised his eyebrow in confusion. Then he remembered. "Ooooooohhhhh, okay" he said, nodding. Sebastian helped Ciel off of the ,from Ciel's point of view, giant bed. He unbuttoned Ciel's nightshirt and proceeded to dress Ciel in his newly fitted clothes. "Sebastian?". Sebastian looked up from buttoning Ciel's shirt. "Yes Bocchan?". Ciel looked down at his clothes. "How did you make my clothes look like they were tailored like this?" He asked looking up at Sebastian again. He chuckled. "I am simply one _hell_ of a butler". Ciel giggled. Sebastian took Ciel's wrists to check of the shirt fit properly. Ciel winced and whimpered quietly. This made Sebastian jump and and look up at Ciel from where he was kneeling. "Master? What's wrong? Did I leave a pin in the shirt by accident?" he said worriedly.

Ciel shook his head and pulled his shirt sleeve up to show a giant grey bruise on his wrist. Sebastian checked it over and looking up at Ciel's saucer eyes every time he whimpered. "Your wrist looks broken. How on Earth did you do this?" Sebastian said pulling Ciel's shirt sleeve back down. Ciel's eyes had tears in now. _It must really hurt_ Sebastian thought to himself. "I w-w-wacked my wrist on m-m-my bedside table last n-n-night" Ciel said quietly. Sebastian could see that Ciel was about to cry again, so he pulled him forward into a hug. It seemed that he crumbled whenever this little version of Ciel was going to cry. Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and started to cry. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his back. "Shhhhh , it's okay. Does it really hurt that much?". He could feel Ciel's head nod, bumping against his back. He had the man's tail coat clenched in his hand, and the other one hanging limply. "You might need to have splint on it, alright?" Sebastian said holding Ciel out at arms length. The little boy nodded. He was sobbing loudly now, and Sebastian could see he was working himself up into a wail. Sebastian pulled Ciel forward again and shushed him, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. Sebastian's demon side had been pushed down by his parental side. A lot of other demons made fun of him for having this, but it did serve Sebastian quite well. See, if he was serving a child, he could care for them as if he were their parent, which in the end could get him their soul quicker. But, this was different. He wasn't consciously hugging Ciel and comforting him, it was almost reflex. Usually Sebastian would be outraged at realizing something like this, but now he didn't really mind. So he carried on shushing his master and hugging him until sobs had been reduced to hiccups. Once he was calm, Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Do I have to go to the doctor?" he asked, as Sebastian lifted him back onto his bed. He nodded. "I'm afraid you will. I may be a demon but I can't _see_ the severity of a broken limb". Ciel sighed. "When?"

"As soon as possible would be best my lord" Sebastian replied, checking over the rest of Ciel's outfit ,being careful not to bump Ciel's wrist. "Okay, this afternoon I shall go to the doctor" Ciel said wincing when he accidentally moved his broken wrist. Sebastian nodded. "I must say, for a five year old your being very grown up about this" he said and chuckled at Ciel's frown. "I may be a five years old in form, but I still have a mental age of over sixteen" he said folding his arms. Sebastian smiled. "Yes of course Master"

A few minuets later, Sebastian was done. He stood up and straightened out his coat. "I am going to lock the servants in the kitchen. I shall be back in a moment to escort you to the study". Ciel nodded. "Okay, I'll stay here". Sebastian smiled at him and Ciel smiled back, giggling. He walked over to the door and turned back to Ciel. "Stay there, alright? I don't want you falling off of that bed and hurting yourself" he said. Ciel nodded. "I promise, I won't go anywhere". "Good"

Sebastian left the room and speed walked down the hallway. He knew the shortness of a child's attention span and hoped that if he was quick enough, he could get back to Ciel before he decided to do something stupid. Yeah, he promised he wouldn't but, Sebastian knew Ciel would get bored of sitting there and try to get off of the bed. Once he got to the kitchen he opened the door a crack to see if the servants were in there. Sure enough, they were. Bard was cooking eggs in a pan...with a flamethrower. Mey-rin was cleaning plates and...missing the counter when she put them down after drying them. Finny was trying to eat cereal...and bending his spoon in the process. Tanaka was...drinking tea. _good, as long as their in here I should be able to get the master to his study_ , he thought to himself. He got a thick metal ring with all of the manor keys on out of his pocket and picked out a key, locking the kitchen door with it. After the door clicked with being locked, silence fell over the room. " 'Oi, you 'ear the door lock?" Sebastian heard Bard say. "Yeah, I heard it , I did" Mey-rin answered. "Do you think it was ?" Finny replied to them both. Sebastian was about to walk away when he heard heavy footsteps come up to the door, and banging on it. " Hey ? 'ave you locked us in 'ere?" Bard shouted. Sebastian turned back to the door. "Yes, you may not leave the kitchen. It is the master's wish that you stay there while he goes to his study" he said. "But why?" Finny shouted. Sebastian thought for a second. "The master has a pimple on his forehead. He is very self conscious about it and would only just let _me_ look at him, let alone you" he answered finally. The three servants were silent after that ,save a few snickers, so Sebastian went back to Ciel's room.

When he arrived he opened the door to see Ciel kneeling on the floor holding his wrist. "Master? I thought I told you not to try getting off of the bed!" he said running over and kneeling next to Ciel. "What's wrong?" he asked taking Ciel's head in his hands. Ciel sniffled. "I-I got tried t-t-to get o-o-of the bed to g-g-get my book" he said, pointing at the book on his desk. Sebastian sighed. "You could have asked me to get it" he said standing up, getting the book and giving it to Ciel. "I-I-I'm sorry" Ciel said, his bottom lip sticking out. Sebastian softened his gaze. "It's alright young master. There's no need to be sorry" he said putting his arm around Ciel's shoulders. Ciel looked up and smiled a little bit. Sebastian smiled back. Ciel then layed on Sebastian's lap. "Oh, are you tired?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head. "No. My wrist hurts a lot that's all". Sebastian furrowed his brow. The boy looked so...happy. Well, other than the fact that a painful grimace pulled at his delicate features. But he smiled so much now, and he giggled and laughed and...he was just a cute little boy. A big contrast from the Ciel he knew. Deep inside Sebastian was hoping the Ciel would just stay like this forever.

"Bocchan would you like to go to your study?" Sebastian asked. Ciel turned onto his back so he was looking up at Sebastian. "if I do, do I have to do work?" he said. Sebastian stared for a second. "No I suppose not if you don't want to". "Okay" Ciel said and grinned. Sebastian grinned back and got up ,walking to the door, with Ciel skipping behind him.

Once they had walked down the corridor they got to the stairs, which Sebastian had to hold Ciel's tiny hand while he was walking down them. Each step went up to Ciel's calves and he had to cautiously hop down each one. Once they had gotten to the bottom Sebastian walked Ciel to his study. Sebastian opened the door for the small child and he gingerly walked in running up to his desk, plopping the book on top and running back to Sebastian. "I wanna go to the library now!" he said and ran past Sebastian to the library. Sebastian chuckled and ran after him. When he got there Ciel had his eyes set on a book three shelves high and was jumping, his uninjured arm reached out to try and grab it. _Oh dear, as if the master wasn't short enough already,_ Sebastian thought to himself. "Master do you need some help?" he asked walking over next to Ciel. Now that he stood next to him, Sebastian could see that Ciel ,when standing at his full height, reached his knees. Ciel stopped jumping for a moment to look up at Sebastian. He stared for a second and then started to blush. "Erm, yes.." he murmured. Sebastian took the book glancing at the cover for a second and then giving to to Ciel. It said 'Alice In Wonderland' in flowing gold font. Ciel then ran to his favorite chair in the library and held the book out to Sebastian, who stared blankly. Ciel giggled at Sebastian's lack of understanding. "Come and read it to me silly!" he laughed "Quickly please, I'm going to drop this because its really heavy". Sebastian walked over and sat in the chair opposite Ciel. "Why do you want me to read this to you? You can read can't yo-" he said before being interrupted. "Nope, not anything that hard at least. I am only five you know". Sebastian smirked. "Oh, what about this mental age of over sixteen then hm?" he said opening the book. Ciel pouted ,again, and folded his arms. "Oh, yeah whatever, just read" he said curling up into a ball and snuggling back into his chair. Sebastian sighed and started to read.

 _"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it..."_

Ciel woke up to see that he was in bed. He sat up. Sebastian wasn't there. Where was he? Surely he should stay with his master in such an instance as this. "Sebastian! where are you?" he shouted. The door opened and Sebastian appeared. "Ah, master! good, you're awake. Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to get you ready to go to London" he said walking over. He had Ciel's cloak and top hat. Ciel raised and eyebrow. "Why do I need to go London?". Sebastian pulled the covers of Ciel's bed back and held out his arm for Ciel to hold onto while he got off. "You need to go to the doctor ,remember? You broke your wrist". Ciel rolled his eyes. "My wrist is just fi- OWWWWWW!" He said being cut off by a scream of pain. Sebastian's eyes widened. "Master what's wrong!" he gasped. He paused when he realized what Ciel had pushed himself off of his bed with his left arm. The one with the broken wrist. "Master I told you that your wrist was broken ,didn't I?". Ciel started to cry ,yet again, and hugged Sebastian tightly. Sebastian sighed and picked him up. "Master I need to get your cloak on" he said. Ciel tightened his grip. "NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO LONDON!" Ciel wailed. Sebastian flinched, as Ciel was screaming right in his ear. "Oh, master please do not make this harder than it need to be. You were perfectly fine about going to London earlier" he sighed.

Ciel shook his head frantically. "NO! I WANNA STAY AT HOME!". Sebastian sighed. "Master...". "NO I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!". Sebastian sighed again. "I can make you. Your taking to the person carrying you ,you know" Sebastian said. Ciel stared up at Sebastian. "Please don't make me go..." he whimpered burying his face in Sebastian's coat. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back to stop his hiccups. "I'm sorry but you have to go. Don't want your wrist to get better?" he asked. Ciel shook his head. Sebastian rolled his eyes and then gasped as he had an idea. "really?". Ciel nodded his head. "Oh, well I suppose you don't want sweets then...". Ciel's head snapped upwards. "What? sweets?" he asked pulling himself up Sebastian's body so he was level with his face. "Yes, boys who are good and go to the doctors can have them, but you want to be naughty and not go to the doctor, so you can't have have any" he said smirking at Ciel's hurt expression. "But I want sweets..." he mumbled looking at the floor. Sebastian stood Ciel upright. "Well, maybe if you listen to me, be a good boy and go to the doctor, I may take you to the sweet shop" he said pulling Ciel's cloak around his shoulders. Ciel stared up at Sebastian for a second before sighing and looking at the ground. "Alright, I'll go to the doctor..." he mumbled. Sebastian smiled and patted Ciel's head. "Good boy". Ciel glared up at him slapping his hand away. "This is not an opportunity to patronize me" Ciel fumed. Sebastian chuckled and put Ciel's hat on his head.

Once Sebastian had gotten Ciel into the carriage, he sat opposite him and watched as his master pulled his legs up underneath his chin and pull his hat over his face. "Master what on earth are you doing?" he asked leaning forward and flicking Ciel's hat upwards. He gasped and grabbed it pulling it down again. "Leave me alone" he mumbled. Sebastian sighed and sat back in his chair. "Why are you sulking?" he asked, smirking at the glare he was met with when he looked back at his charge. " I am not sulking. My wrist hurts that is all. Am I not allowed to sit quietly?". Sebastian pretend-sighed. "Yes I suppose that is fine..." he said and smiled, trying to cheer Ciel up. Ciel's glare intensified. "Just leave me alone". " *real sigh* Yes my lord".

The carriage stopped abruptly, making Ciel knock his wrist against the seat. He whimpered quietly and sniffled. He looked up at Sebastian who was smiling gently. "We're here. Do you need any help getting up?" he asked sliding down from the chair onto his knees. Ciel nodded and tried to sit up, but freezed when his wrist started to hurt again. "Owwiiiiieeee" he whined. Sebastian frowned sympathetically and lifted him up out of the chair. Ciel cried out as his wrist bumped into Sebastian. "Oh, sorry" he said before turning and opening the door of the carriage. He stepped out carefully and stood Ciel up. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and took his hand. Sebastian gasped and looked down at Ciel, who was cuddling up to him, and smiled. _Awww, he's so cute!_ he thought to himself. "Master would you like me to pick you up?" he asked ,kneeling down so he was level with Ciel. Ciel looked at him and nodded. Sebastian complied, lifting him up and sitting him on his hip. Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and hugged him tightly. Sebastian put his arm ,that wasn't holding Ciel, around him. "Right, now we need to go to the doctor" he said ad started walking forward. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and nudged his cheek with his head. Sebastian looked over at him. "Yes master, what is it?". Ciel looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I thought you were going to take me to the sweet shop?" he said quietly. Sebastian smiled. "You haven't been to the doctor yet. Our deal was that you would go to the doctor and _then_ I would take you to the sweet shop, remember?" he said and giggled at Ciel's pout. "Alright...".

About fiveteen minuets later, Sebastian's arms were getting tired from holding Ciel ,who had fallen asleep. He sighed and shook his shoulder gently. " master? Could you walk on your own now please?". Ciel lifted his head up slowly. "No...I wanna sleep..." he said and layed his head back on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian sighed. "Please? My arms are getting tired" he said. Ciel looked up at him and then nodded. "Alright...can you hold my hand please?" he said as Sebastian stood him on the floor. Sebastian smiled and nodded taking Ciel's uninjured hand. "May I ask why you are being so clingy?" he asked and smiled when Ciel looked up at him with gigantic eyes. "What do you mean? I'm tired and my wrist hurts and I want to go home..." he whined. Sebastian's brow furrowed. "Well you can sleep when we get back to the carriage after we have gone to the doctor, alright?". Ciel nodded slowly and yawned. Sebastian sighed. This little version of Ciel was breaking down Sebastian's usual composure, and it was taking its toll. But well...OMS (oh my Satan) HE WAS SO CUTE! TINY CIEL WAS THE CUTEST THING SEBASTIAN HAD EVER SEEN!

It was hard not to hug and squeeze Ciel when he looked so adorable. And if Ciel didn't mind being hugged, it was alright, right? _I suppose so..._ Sebastian said to himself, glancing down at Ciel who had layed his head on Sebastian's arm. Sebastian bit back a giggle and squeezed Ciel's hand.

After a few minuets of walking Sebastian noticed that Ciel had stopped moving. "Master? What are you doing?". He looked down at Ciel and noticed that his eyes were closed. And before he could do anything Ciel had fallen forward. Ciel opened his eyes mid-fall ,gasped and put his arms out to catch himself and ,before he could realize it, he landed on his broken wrist. He sat for a moment in shock and then realized the agonizing pain in his wrist. He wailed and started to cry. Sebastian sighed and picked up Ciel, cradling him in his arms. "Master, did you fall asleep while walking?" he asked, stroking his cheek. Ciel carried on crying and nodded. He leaned forward and put his arms around Sebastian's neck and started crying even louder. Sebastian started rubbing Ciel's back and shushing him. "Hey, shhhh. Its okay, don't cry" he said, and hugged Ciel tighter. "I w-w-want to g-g-g-go home!" Ciel sobbed. Sebastian sighed. "Come on, I said that if you go to the doctor I will take you to the sweet shop, remember?". Ciel just carried on sobbing and hugged Sebastian even tighter. He looked up. "Sebastian, i-i-it hurts!" he whined. Sebastian sighed and squeezed Ciel. "I know it hurts, but the doctor will give you medicine to make it stop hurting". Ciel gasped. "The d-d-d-doctor can stop it f-f-from hurting?" he asked. Sebastian smiled and nodded. Ciel gulped and layed his head on Sebastian's shoulder, his breath still jumping from crying, and put his thumb in his mouth and sucked it.

After half an hour of walking they had gotten to the doctor's. Sebastian opened the door and ushered Ciel inside. He looked around and saw that no one was there. "Look, you don't even have to wait" he said and smiled at Ciel, who just looked up at him and carried on sucking his thumb. The doctor poked her head out of her office door. "Hello? Oh, its you lord Phantomhive!" she said and grinned. Then she took a few seconds to take Ciel in and realized that she was staring at a tiny little boy. "Lord Phantomhive? _Is_ that you?" she said quietly. Sebastian sighed. "It's a long story. Anyway, Master Ciel has broken his wrist and ,as you can see, it is very painful for him" he said and looked down at Ciel's tear streaked face. Sebastian then kneeled down and got out his handkerchief, wiping Ciel's face with it. The doctor 'daaawwwwed' before walking over and checking Ciel's wrist. "Well, I can say that the break isn't too bad, but it looks very bruised. I'm surprised it hasn't swollen up" she said , standing back and putting her hand on her chin "and ,luckily for you Lord Phantomhive, there is no need for it to be in a cast, just be reeeaally careful ,okay?". Ciel giggled a little bit at the doctor drawing out 'really' and nodded. She grinned and turned to her office. "Now, for being so good while I was checking your wrist, I have a present for you" she said and went inside closing the door. A second later she came back out with her hand behind her back. "Here you go" she said held out her hand, revealing a lollipop. Ciel gasped ,smiled and took it, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth almost instantly. The Doctor giggled and looked up at Sebastian who was smiling down at Ciel. "Well if there is anything else you need, just ask, I will be happy to oblige". Sebastian looked up at her."Oh, erm, yes actually. We need some painkillers" he said smiling. The Doctor nodded. "Yes of course, will Morphine do?" she asked turning back to her office. Sebastian thought for a second. He didn't know much about human medicine. He had would usually just let the human he was serving, suffer if they were in pain. But, well he couldn't just let Ciel suffer, could he?. "Yes, Morphine will do just fine". At this ,Ciel looked up at him. "Wa' ish Morr-fin?" he asked ,trying to talk with his lollipop still in his mouth.

Sebastian kneeled down so he was level with Ciel. "That's that medicine I told you about, remember? The one that can stop your wrist from hurting". Ciel nodded. The doctor came back out of her office with a small bottle of pills a second later. "You know the side affects of Morphine ,yes?" she asked handing the bottle to Sebastian. "Um, no" he answered and stood up, a look of concern on his face. "Well, there's drowsiness, cramps, and constipation" she said counting them on her fingers "Of course there are a lot _more_ than that, but with Ciel only being... an infant? and the dosage he will have, those three are a lot more likely to happen than any of the others". Sebastian nodded. "Just give him one pill every five hours. That's when the drug should start wearing off, alright?". Sebastian nodded again and smiled. "yes, that's fine" he said and kneeled down so he was level with Ciel again "and now we have your medicine, how about we visit the sweet shop next?". Ciel gasped and started jumping up and down screaming "YES!". The Doctor and Sebastian both burst out laughing. "Okay! calm down!" Sebastian laughed putting his hands on Ciel's shoulders. Ciel stopped jumping and stood panting for a second before leaping onto Sebastian and hugging him. Sebastian froze in shock for a second and then hugged Ciel back. He then stood up with Ciel still in his arms. "Well, thank you. We shall be taking our leave now" he said handing The Doctor a small pouch filled with coins. She shook her head and handed it back."No, don't worry about paying" she said and smiled "and you keep that wrist safe, alright?". Ciel nodded and held out his hand for a pinkie promise. The Doctor giggled and locked pinkies with him. "You'd better keep that promise" she said ,pretending to be stern. "Yesh ,I will" Ciel said with his lollipop still in his mouth.

After they had left , Sebastian had kept _his_ promise and took Ciel to the sweet shop. And when they had left there, Ciel had filled all of his pockets and a sack ,which Sebastian had to sling over his shoulder to hold, with sweets. And when they had gotten back to the carriage Ciel had , _somehow_ , managed to empty his pockets. But despite eating five pockets full of sweets, Ciel was still tired, so he layed in Sebastian's arms and went to sleep in the carriage. Sebastian had smiled when Ciel had started snoring quietly. _I think I like this new version of Ciel_ he thought to himself

 **Well, hello! Thank you for reading! and I have realized that I haven't been putting notes on the end of my writing :0 shame on me! Anyway, if Ciel seems a little OOC that's because I really wanted to write a story where Ciel is just adorable and ,please don't shout at me for this!, cries a lot. I think that crying Ciel just frickin' ADORABLE! If I haven't made it clear by now, I am a weird person :D. Also, I wanted to ask if there are other writers that actually read my fanfiction. I dunno its just that I can't imagine other people that write reading the stuff that I write, even though I read other people's stuff, In abundance. anyway, feel free to review saying that you write and read stuff too. plz? I feel alone in this so...**

 **Bye!**


	2. The Story Continues :Morphine

The Little, Little lord

Ciel woke up in Sebastian's arms. He looked around, confused. "Sebastian why are you holding me?" he asked ,looking up. Sebastian looked down at him and smiled. "Ah, awake are we? To answer your question, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just held you" he said. Ciel nodded and smiled back. It took him a few seconds to realize the pain in his wrist and he groaned when he realised it. Sebastian looked at him worredly at this. "What's wrong?" he asked ,unknowingly tightening his grip on Ciel. Ciel looked up. "My wrist hurts" he whined. Sebastian sighed. "I know, I've got your medicine if you want it" he said, sitting Ciel up a little bit more. "Yes please. It really hurts..." he said quietly. Sebastian nodded and sat Ciel down next to him. At this Ciel saw that he and Sebastian were sitting on his bed. He saw Sebastian swing his legs over the side of the bed and get up, walking over to his tail coat, which he had taken off and folded neatly while Ciel was asleep (expertly not waking him up in the process). He unfolded it and grabbed a small bottle filled with pills out of his pocket. "You might feel tired after taking these, alright?" he said turning back to Ciel. Ciel looked up from the bed ,which he was staring at without even noticing he was doing it, and nodded. Meanwhile Sebastian was trying to think of the other side affects of the Morphine. _Drowsiness, cramps and...for goodness sake ,what was the other one?!_ Sebastian thought franticly pouring out a glass of water so Ciel could take the medicine. "What is that?" Ciel asked pointing at the bottle of pills Sebastian was holding. He gasped as he was pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh, it's Morphine. The Doctor gave it to you, remember?". Ciel nodded and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Sebastian smiled and tipped a pill from the bottle out onto his hand and gave it to Ciel. "Here, just put that in your mouth and then drink, and swallow it" he said. After eyeing up the pill and asking a considerable amount of times if it was safe for him to take, Ciel took the pill.

A few minuets later Ciel had started to feel drowsy so Sebastian tucked him into bed. "Sebastian?" Ciel called. He heard Sebastian chuckle and then saw him lean over him. "Master I am right here, there is no need to shout". Ciel looked up at him. His eyes were giant as usual. "My tummy hurts..." Ciel said quietly. Sebastian sighed sympatheticaly. "Hmm, I thought that would happen. It's one of the side affects of Morphine" he said stroking Ciel's cheek. Ciel held out his arms for a hug. Sebastian stared for a second, shocked that he would _ask_ for a hug. _I suppose he is only five years old now_ Sebastian thought to himself and obliged to Ciel picking him up and hugging him tightly. Ciel whimpered quietly and put his hand on his stomach. Sebastian gasped and turned his head to look at Ciel. "What is wrong?" he asked ,lifting Ciel up a bit more so he was closer to Sebastian's face. "My tummy hurts! really badly!" Ciel groaned. Sebastian sighed and put Ciel down. "Why don't you go to the toilet? That might be why its hurting". Ciel nodded and walked to the bathroom opening the door and closed it behind him. Sebastian sat on Ciel's bed and waited for him to come out. And he waited, and waited, and waited. After about ten minuets he got up and stood next to the door. "Master? You've been in there for a while, are you alright?" Sebastian called. "I can't!" Ciel cried. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?". "I can't go to the toilet!" Ciel cried even louder than before. Sebastian sighed. _I remember what The Doctor said now. Drowsiness, cramps and constipation...ewww._ "Alright, come out then" he said. A few moments later Ciel came out with even bigger eyes. He looked very sorry for himself. "Does your stomach still hurt?" Sebastian asked ,kneeling down. Ciel didn't answer but sat In Sebastian's lap instead. Sebastian chuckled quietly. "Tired?". Ciel nodded and turned onto his side , hugging Sebastian's arm. Sebastian chuckled and picked Ciel up laying him in bed. It only took a few seconds for Ciel to fall asleep. Sebastian's brow furrowed. He really shouldn't be falling asleep so quickly...

Ciel woke up in the dead of night. He had assumed that he was alone. He didn't hear Sebastian. Only now had he realised how creepy his room was at night. "Sebastian?" he said. No answer. Yeah, he was alone. Sitting up ,he looked around. His eyes tried to make out shapes but saw nothing. He saw what looked like a face staring at him from the corner of the room. "Sebastian? Is that you?". No one answered and the face did not move. Ciel gulped. He was begining to get scared now. "Sebastian if that is you, please stop...your scaring me" Ciel whimpered. Nothing. Ciel tried to hold back tears. He was getting _really_ scared now. "hello?". Yet again he was ignored. Ciel gasped as the face started to move...forward...closer to him. He scrambled backwards but had to stop when his back pushed against his headboard. Before Ciel could move out of the way, the face shot forward at him. Ciel snapped his eyes closed and screamed.

"Master what is wrong?!" Sebastian's worried voice called through the darkness. Ciel opened his eyes. It was still dark, and the face was still in the corner. It was smirking now. At seeing this Ciel started to cry. Out of blurry eyes he just about saw Sebastian rush over to his side and kneel next to his bed. "Master why are you crying?" he asked calmingly. Sebastian could see that Ciel was sobbing too much to be able to answer ,so he pulled him forward into a hug. "Shhh, don't cry" He leant back "Why are you even crying?". Ciel took a jumpy breath before opening his mouth to say something ,while still sobbing, but changed his mind when he looked in the corner and saw the face again. Sebastian followed his gaze and turned to the corner, seemingly seeing the face too. He shuffled over a bit and lit the candle he had placed on Ciel's bedside table, revealing the face to be a painting that Ciel just couldn't see properly. This made Ciel feel majorly embarassed and ,in turn, cry even more. Sebastian sighed and leaned forward and hugged Ciel tightly. "It's okay, it was just a painting" he said rubbing Ciel's back. "I k-k-know! That's why I'm c-c-crying!" Ciel sobbed. Sebastian leaned back and chuckled. "I thought it was beacuse of the painting scaring you". Ciel sighed and glared at him. "You k-k-know what I-I mean" he fumed. Sebastian smiled. "Yes, yes I do. I have been researching Morphine and found that another side affect is delusions, so things like this may happen for a while". Ciel rubbed his eyes and cried out when a sharp pain in his wrist surprised him. Sebastian sighed and picked up the bottle of pills on the bedside table. "Your medicine has worn off, do you want another dose?" he asked. Ciel nodded clutching his wrist in a small hand. And after Ciel took his medicine he ended up falling asleep in seconds again. Sebastian decided to stay with him, seeing as Ciel had gotten terrified when he had left only for a few hours.

 **Okay, so this is the end of the 'Ciel breaks his wrist' senario. Next up, 'Ciel meets Lizzie for the first time in little form'. I am actually having lots of fun writing this! plus, I can make Ciel cry all I want! mwahahahah! seriously, you are reading the work of the weirdest person on planet earth XP. Also, I had an idea to make tiny Ciel have an 'accident' so, omorashi may be added to the desription** **when I get round to writing it. Well this is it for this chapter, oh and sorry for making this so short but, I didn't really know how much I make out of drugged up tiny Ciel so, that's why it is so short.**

 **Bye!**


	3. One Small chapter: Elizabeth

The Little,Little Lord 3

It had been a few months since Ciel had broken his wrist, and it had healed now. A few days prior ,Elizabeth had sent a letter saying that she would be visiting soon. Ciel sighed on reading the letter. "How on Earth is Elizabeth going to come over in the state that I am in?!" he cried and went limp ,smacking his forehead on his desk. "OW!" he shouted and lifted his head up only to feel an angry bump that was forming on it. He sighed again. This deaging business was proving to be more troublesome than he had anticipated. "Sebastian?". The demon was standing next to him awaiting his orders. "Yes my lord?". Ciel looked up at him. "What do I do?!" he cried. Sebastian kneeled down. "I suppose you will just have to face her my lord" he said. Ciel stared at him and sighed. "Fine... Just don't let her glomp me!" he said and put his head on his fist. He carried on reading his book and dismissed Sebastian ,wondering what Lizzie would say when she saw him.

As promised, the annoying blonde's carriage came riding up the driveway. Ciel suddenly got very shy and felt the need to hide behind one of Sebastian's legs so he did, earning an annoyed sigh from him. "My lord what on Earth are you doing?" he asked looking down at the infantile Ciel. Ciel returned the look with a slightly scared one. "I have a foreshadowing feeling. Like something bad is going to happen." he said and looked back at the carriage. It had stopped now and the coachman was getting off to open the door. The door ,though, was flung open by Lizzie and she leaped out and ran forward screaming "CIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!". She paused when she realized that there was no Ciel for her to scream at. She looked around her eyes finding the only person remotely close to Ciel, other than herself. "Sebastian, where is Ciel?". Sebastian flashed her a kind smile and stepped aside to show Ciel in full view. "Right here ma'am". Ciel froze and started like a deer caught in headlights. Elizabeth stared as well. They stood like this frozen and staring until a giant grin formed on Elizabeth's face, making her look like a mad person. "Ciel...you...are...so...CUTE!" she said, screaming cute and sprinted towards him. Ciel leaped out of the way and ran towards Sebastian grabbing his hand and burying his face into it. He looked up. "Help me please Sebastian!" he cried.

Sebastian stood shocked at such a request and then complied picking Ciel up and sitting him on his hip. Elizabeth skidded and turned to run in the direction Ciel had run and found herself running at Sebastian. She skidded to a halt. "Oh! Sorry Sebastian!" she looked around "Um, were did Ciel go?" she said looking back up and noticing Ciel sitting on Sebastian's hip. She grinned up at him. "Awwwww!". Ciel blushed and hugged Sebastian, tucking his head under Sebastian's chin. This ,in turn, made Elizabeth 'awww' even louder. "Ciel! I just want to hug you!" she said and giggled. Ciel shook his head frantically. "NO! You'll kill me if you do!". Elizabeth giggled again. "No I won't! pwease?" she begged. Ciel thought for a second and then nodded. Sebastian understood and set Ciel down on the ground, holding his hand in case Ciel got scared again.

Elizabeth sprinted at him, and Ciel cried out, burying his face in Sebastian's hand and bracing for impact. Sebastian gasped and quickly gathered the terrified boy in his arms. "Lady Elizabeth! please, calm down!" Sebastian said and glared at her. Elizabeth pouted and nodded. Sebastian sighed and stood Ciel up sitting on the ground next to him. Ciel looked over and smiled. Sebastian grinned back and turned Ciel to look at Elizabeth. She was stood smiling at the both of them, and held out her arms for a hug. Ciel stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Being a five year old now, he only reached Elizabeth's waist. She giggled and kneeled down so she could hug Ciel properly. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's adorable show of affection. "Lady Elizabeth, would you like to come in?" Sebastian asked standing up and dusting off his clothes. Elizabeth looked at at him and nodded, grabbing Ciel's hand. Ciel looked up at her and smiled. "Lizzie! come play 'It' with me!" he giggled and pulled her along behind him into the manor.

It was late and Elizabeth had left a few hours ago. Ciel giggled as he remembered how they had ran around playing, hide 'n' seek and various other games together, sometimes forcing Sebastian to play, like when they had played Bull Dog. Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel was ,at that moment, in Sebastian's arms. Ciel looked up and grinned, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel closer to him, knowing how tired Ciel was. Once Sebastian had gotten to Ciel's room he moved his arms to he was still holding Ciel ,but could also reach the door handle. He opened the door and pushed it open with his bum. He walked in and set Ciel down on the floor. The tired child yawned and walked over to his bed, crawling onto it and laying down.

Sebastian got Ciel's nightclothes out of his chest of drawers and turned back to his master to find him curled up asleep. He chuckled and walked over to him, shaking his shoulder lightly and waking him up. "Huh? What is it?" he asked. Sebastian smiled and pointed down at his clothes. Ciel sighed and nodded, getting up and standing so Sebastian could change his clothes.

Once he was changed he literally collapsed onto his bed and left Sebastian to pull him up so his head was laying on his pillows. Ciel obviously wasn't going to move so he could get under his covers, so Sebastian got a blanket out of the cupboard and layed it over him. Ciel curled up into a ball pulling it around him. It looked like he was reaching for something with a small hand, but could not find it. Sebastian furrowed his brow in thought for a second, but then got a teddy bear out of some unknown pocket and tucked it under one of Ciel's arms. He chuckled at Ciel's contented smile as he pulled the teddy bear closer to him. "goodnight my little, little lord".


End file.
